


Hiding in Plain Sight

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [70]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, One Shot, Requested, Secret Relationship, fulfilled request, jookyun rise, other members in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: In a school rampant with homophobia, Jooheon and Changkyun have to hide their relationship in the best place possible: in plain sight.





	Hiding in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @justmekalista (Tumblr) as part of the MONSTA X Fic Request Forum, run by myself and Druekee~!
> 
> Request: JooKyun + high school au + secret relationship 
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

“So… did you want to study tonight?” Changkyun mutters under his breath, eyes darting round the hall to make sure no one had overheard. Jooheon looks to him with a small smile, nodding eagerly.

“Usual time?”

It’s Changkyun’s turn to nod now, kneading his bottom lip between his teeth as he smiles, as well. The two share a small laugh, their eyes brightening for just a moment at the plan being made, before their moment shatters.

“Changkyunnieeeee~!” Minhyuk says, his boisterous tone causing both boys to jump in surprise. Minhyuk throws himself against the locker beside Changkyun, the metal rattling loudly upon impact. “Do you have the answers for the calculus homework? I was pretty busy last night with… _things_ ~” He winks then, and Changkyun can’t help but roll his eyes.

“You really ought to stop letting those video games get in the way of your studies, hyung,” Changkyun chastises, though he glances down into his messenger bag to pull out the appropriate binder. He hands it over to Minhyuk upon finding it, a disapproving light to his eyes as he adds, “Please do yourself a favor and look over the chapter before the exam. You can’t cheat off me then.”

“You’re the best, Kkungie!” Minhyuk chirps, taking the binder and shoving it into his own bag. Changkyun cringes instinctually at the sight, his precious, meticulously-kept binder being forced into the small sea of balled-up papers. It’s enough to bring tears to his eyes. He looks up in exasperation only to meet Jooheon’s knowing gaze, and Changkyun feels his nerves ease.

He can always rely on Jooheon to relax him.

 

Later that evening, Jooheon and Changkyun sit in front of the couch on the wooden floor, only inches apart. Changkyun’s parents have stepped out for a date night, and the air has grown thick with tension since their departure. Changkyun chews anxiously on his bottom lip, his eyes darting over at Jooheon every so often. His heart hammers in his chest as he takes in the boy’s profile, his adorable small eyes, his chubby cheeks, his perfectly plump lips…

Jooheon’s fingers suddenly brush up against Changkyun’s, and he almost cries out in joy as he allows their fingers to lace together atop the cool floor. His face burns, and he licks his lips nervously.

As if on cue, Jooheon looks over to him, a silent question in his eyes. Changkyun can’t help but smile, nodding before he can even think to answer otherwise.

Without even hesitating another second, they close the distance between them. They hungrily smash their lips against the other’s, desperate for the touch. Jooheon’s hands slips up Changkyun’s torso, clasping against the back of his neck. Changkyun finds himself crawling into Jooheon’s lap before he can stop himself, pressing his chest against the older boy’s as he loses any semblance of breath.

Suddenly, the sound of the front door opening breaks through their bubble of bliss, and Changkyun scrambles off his perch. His mother buzzes in, seeming none the wiser as she blabbers on about his father forgetting his head if it weren’t screwed on as tightly as it is. She leaves only a second later, telling the boys to have fun and leaving only a second later.

Jooheon and Changkyun gulp thickly as one, staying far apart from each other as each waits for their hearts to slow to a normal pace once more.

 

The next day, the two hover around Jooheon’s locker, discussing the next soccer game. Jooheon asks casually if Changkyun is planning to go and cover it for the school newspaper, and Changkyun nods excitedly, explaining he’s officially been assigned the sports column.

No one passing by seems none the wiser, and the boys can’t help but feel accomplished at what they’ve managed to get away with… again.

Jooheon shuts his locker, shouldering his bag as he ‘accidentally’ bumps into the younger. It’s a small touch, just a simple brushing together of their shoulders, but it’s enough to bring a light pink to Changkyun’s cheeks.

He gulps loudly, tightly gripping the strap of his bag.

God, this boy is going to be the death of him…

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @justmekalista (Tumblr) as part of the MONSTA X Fic Request Forum, run by myself and Druekee~!
> 
> Request: JooKyun + high school au + secret relationship 
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
